The Thing Called Love
by Jayde1717
Summary: Jayfeather has always thought of Briarlight as a clanmate and assistant but now as the moons pass and things begin to change, Jayfeather is having second thoughts. R&R and please review! Rated T just incase.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors**

* * *

Prologue

"The same mistake will happen." a blue gray she-cat narrowed her eyes.

"Is there anyway to prevent this from happening, Bluestar?" asked a small kit.

"No, Mosskit. It is their decision." Bluestar replied.

A handsome golden tom slipped into the clearing and sat down beside Bluestar.

"Can we do anything to help them change their minds?" Lionheart wondered.

"Well...we could send a sign." Bluestar thought for a moment.

A flame colored tom joined in with the conversation.

"What kind of sign?" the flame colored tom asked.

Bluestar paused for a moment and then spoke in a loud and clear voice. "The sign of the Jay and Briar."

* * *

**A/N**

**Sorry it was so short. I will update once I get enough reviews. **

~**Jayde**


	2. Chapter 1: The Sign

**Hey guys! **

**Please review and JayXWillow, JayXHalf or any other JayX(Insert she-cat but Briarlight here) supporters/lovers, I advise that you do not read this fanfiction. **

**Well you can if you want to. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Briarlight, I need you to do your exercises while I'm at the Moonpool." A gray tabby faced the she-cat.

Even though it had been moons since the tree had fallen on the camp and Briarlight had lost the use in her hind legs, Jayfeather was still worried that she might die like Littlecloud's patient.

Jayfeather wanted her to stay healthy and strong.

"Don't worry, Jayfeather, I will." Briarlight promised.

Jayfeather nodded and padded outside.

The sun's warmth was slowly melting away as the night seeped in.

Jayfeather picked up a vole and carried it over near the apprentices' den.

He could hear Cherrypaw and Molepaw, exited for their warrior ceremony in there, talking about what their warrior names could be.

"I want my name to be Molestrike or Moleheart." Molepaw was saying.

"I would rather prefer Cherryblossom or Cherryfrost." his sister said in a softer voice.

Hearing the apprentices reminded Jayfeather when he was younger.

He remembered when he was an apprentice he had wondered what his name would be.

* * *

**Flashback**

Suddenly alarmed, Jaypaw thought over and over what Brightheart had said.

"You don't think Leafpool might mention that I'm blind when she gives me my full medicine cat name?" he muttered into Hollypaw's ear.

"Like Jayno-eyes? That's just as stupid as Berrystumpytail." Hollypaw replied.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Jayfeather felt a pang of grief. He missed Hollyleaf and longed to see her in StarClan.

_Maybe tonight._

Jayfeather finished the vole and got to his paws.

The air was colder and Jayfeather knew the moon was rising.

He padded through the entrance and into the forest.

He scented Littlecloud's scent close by.

"Jayfeather!" Littlecloud's fur fluffed up in surprise.

"Yes?" Jayfeather asked as he stopped and faced the old tom.

"You startled me, that's all." Littlecloud's fur flattened and he took a deep breath.

The two medicine cats padded to the WindClan border.

Jayfeather was surprised to pick of the scent of Mothwing.

"Where's Willowshine?" Littlecloud asked.

"She has a cough." Mothwing replied.

They walked to the Moonpool in silence.

Jayfeather padded over to the RiverClan medicine cat.

"I thought you didn't believe in StarClan." Jayfeather muttered into Mothwing's ear.

"Well ever since the battle with the Dark Forest I've started to believe in StarClan." Mothwing mewed.

Jayfeather nodded slowly and padded to walk beside Kestrelflight.

As Jayfeather's paws slipped into the paw prints of the cats that lived by the lake before him and the clans, a whispery voice welcomed him.

"Welcome, Jay's Wing." It whispered softly.

_Half Moon!_

Jayfeather shook his head, trying to forgot about the beautiful she-cat he had fallen in love with.

_I'm a medicine cat!_

He sat down and touched his nose to the freezing water and was immediately swept into StarClan's hunting grounds.

Jayfeather was standing in a large meadow and he couldn't see anyone else.

He walked through it and called out to the StarClan cats.

"Jayfeather." a raspy mew sounded from behind him.

He didn't have to look to know who this cat was by the horrible smell of her breath.

"Yes, Yellowfang?" Jayfeather turned around and faced her.

"The same mistake will happen. You cannot stop it. Nothing can stop the power of love." Yellowfang rasped.

"What?"Jayfeather sounded bewildered as he stared at the old she-cat in disbelief.

"The same mistake will happen." Yellowfang started to fade away.

"Don't be ridiculous! I'm a medicine cat for StarClan's sake!" Jayfeather growled.

He then saw a blue jay, its feathers a bright and shiny, carrying briars so tightly in its beak like it didn't want to let go.

Jayfeather realized that this sign meant that he would fall in love with Briarlight.

_I will prevent this from happening even if Yellowfang says nothing can stop it. _Jayfeather vowed.

_But maybe I can't._

* * *

Jayfeather snapped open his eyes into darkness.

"Jayfeather, are you alright?" asked Mothwing.

"Yes."Jayfeather murmured.

He got to his paws shakily and shook out his ruffled fur.

The four medicine cats said goodbye and Jayfeather returned to the stone hollow.

"Oh thank StarClan you're back." Cinderheart's voice was filled with panic and fear.

"What's going on?" Jayfeather asked.

"I think Briarlight has come down with greencough." Cinderheart replied.

"_Greencough_?" Jayfeather raced towards the den and heard Briarlight coughing.

"How did this happen?" Jayfeather demanded.

"I don't know. It just developed when you were gone." Leafpool replied, her mew sounded tired.

"Go get some rest. I'll take care of this." Jayfeather told his mother.

The brown tabby nodded as she ducked out of Jayfeather's den.

Briarlight's body shook with a cough and she opened her eyes slowly and saw Jayfeather.

"I'm so glad you're here." she rasped.

"Don't try to talk." Jayfeather shushed her and he got her some water filled moss.

Briarlight reached over and lapped at it and coughed more.

Jayfeather gave her catmint and used up the rest of it.

She slowly fell asleep.

Jayfeather began to massage her chest and remembered what Yellowfang had said.

Jayfeather shook his head and curled up next to Briarlight to keep her warm.

_I don't love her. I just...can't._

* * *

**Hope it was a good first chapter and I would be very happy for reviews cuz I'm just that kind of person.**

**~Jayde**


End file.
